


Sweet Rides

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Just a bit of Destiel smut
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Rides

“Mmm...yea Cas.” Dean moaned out, placing his hands on the firm chest under him to give himself leverage as he rode Cas hard. Cas’ fingers dug into his hips, sure to leave marks as he thrusted up into Dean. He loved being marked by Cas.

“Damn Dean. You feel so fucking good.” Cas responded, not breaking the rhythm he had going.

Dean threw his head back at a particularly well placed thrust that nailed his prostate just right, causing him to cum. “Damn Cas,” he huffed out breathlessly, “You might just be my favorite ride….after Baby of course.”


End file.
